wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rune
”Your so cute I almost don’t wanna have to kill you” No stealing or editing anything on this page! (yeah im gonna revamp this a bit when I have the time) Appearance Rune’s primary scales are a purple, and her secondary scales are a shade darker. Her frills are razor sharp, and perfect for her job. Her horns are a deep purple, while her frills and wings are on the lighter scale. She has no spines, due to a defect. She has black scleras, and red irisis. When she is on an assassination job, she will wear cuffs with metal blades that attach onto her wrist and ankle fins that make her killing even easier. in the modern timeline she wears dark clothing with a black leather jacket and a smirk normally on her face Personality On the surface, Rune is a charismatic, flirty, polite and kind dragon, but really, she is quite different. Her public personality is a show, a facade. Really, she is a predator born to kill. She carries herself confidently, pretending she is a rainwing, and pickpocketing from richer dragons. She only cares about a few drgaons, and they are probably not you. She knows many fellow assasins, and occasionally works with them. Unlike other assassins though, she has a code. 1: She will not kill dragons who's morals or reason for being assassinated are aligned with hers, and will conspire with her targets to pretend she killed them. 2: She will not kill innocents or small dragonets 3: If a dragon sends her to kill dragons she likes, she is likely to kill them She is rather flirty, and will flirt with pretty much every dragon she meets, no matter Gender, appearance, tribe, if they are alive, she will flirt with them. Inside, she is grieving the loss of her siblings, the only dragons that really took care of her. Because of this, ever year she scans the beach near the trickwing island to see if she can see them Skills Flying- Rune is a skilled flier, being the only one in her pack of siblings who actually made it to the continent Fighting- Her fighting skill depends on the situation, 1v1, she would likely win, but if more than that, rune would struggle Stealing- Rune is a decent thief Lying, Tricking and manipulating- Her best talents, Her public self is almost opposite to her real self. Rune is obviously a master of trickery, and will play with her victim’s mind before killing them. Her venom- She learnt how to control her venom to an extent, and she uses it to escape situations, play with her victims and to distract dragons. She trained by practicing on prey. Her frills- Rune’s frills are perfect blades, she always has them ready to slit a throat or defend herself Relationships Venti: venti has slowly grown on him over the past year or so, and they are currently in a possible long term relationship. she won’t admit it, but she might like the angel. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Work In Progress